Yo Pecador
by La Kalaka
Summary: Al final del camino, no queda más que confesar... Peter Pettigrew y su momento.


**+ Yo Pecador... +**

  


Está frío aquí, bastante frío y húmedo. La lluvia cae y puedo escuchar claramente a las gotas chocar por millones contra la tierra. Huele a fragante y hermosa tierra mojada. 

¿Cómo llegué aquí?. Pregunta retórica. 

Bien, si estoy aquí es debido a un largo, tortuoso y accidentado camino en mi vida. Es extraña la vida, ¿no? Cómo tus decisiones te pueden llevar por derroteros jamás sospechados; una simple elección que dura un segundo en tu vida es capaz de trazarte un camino absolutamente nuevo, o trastornarlo todo en ella. 

Eso me pasó a mí. 

Oigo claramente el golpear de la lluvia alrededor mío. Está duro aquí. Y yo me siento muy cansado. 

Bueno, pues como iba diciendo, las decisiones no son cosas de tomar a la ligera, lo sé por experiencia propia. Si tengo algún consejo que dar, es ese. Mi nombre en este momento no importa, sólo que lo que soy ahora es algo que nunca creí ser, ni siquiera en mis más bizarras pesadillas. 

¿Saben?, hace muchos, muchos años fui un muchacho alegre, lleno de sueños, que miró al mundo con mucha ingenuidad y que tuvo un grupo de buenos amigos, quizás los mejores de su vida. 

Confieso que fue la época más feliz para mí, me divertí mucho, reí, lloré, canté, amé y supe que era la persona mas afortunada del mundo. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Aparentemente nada; pero el futuro no es algo que esté escrito. 

Confieso que tuve una infancia feliz, que nunca me faltó nada y que viví rodeado de cariño y afecto. Mi familia era una familia estupenda; tuve un par de padres amorosos que me quisieron como a nadie, un hermano mayor que siempre adoré y admiré y que también me amaba. Mi familia aunque humilde me daba todo lo que alguien como yo pudiese desear, y estaba protegido a su lado. 

Quizá fue ese el problema. 

Era el pequeño de casa, y a ojos de mis seres amados, aquél a quien debían cuidar para que el mundo nunca lo dañara. Así que crecí con la ingenua idea de que el mundo de verdad era como el mío. Bonito, lleno de luz y amor. 

La muerte y la tristeza eran cosas que jamás había conocido en toda su magnitud, mucho menos la crueldad del hombre. El día en que mi primer cachorrito murió, madre se encargó de contarme una historia llena de fantasías amables sobre el verdadero fin de mi pequeño amigo. 

Y le creí. 

Mi madre, era una hermosa mujer rolliza de ojos verdes como las hojas secas, que siempre estaba ahí para evitar que algo me contrariara o me hiciera sufrir pese a las protestas de mi padre de que así no se hacían los hombres. Sin embargo nunca insistía mucho, amaba a mi madre con locura y verla feliz era su felicidad también. 

Así que crecí dentro de un estrecho círculo de amor que me escondía la crueldad del mundo. 

Vaya, creo que he estado tan inmerso en mis cavilaciones que hasta este momento me logro percatar del agua fría de la lluvia que me escurre por el rostro. Aprieto los ojos y sacudo la cabeza para quitarme el agua que empieza a empañar mi visión. Y es entonces que también noto la humedad extendida por todo mi cuerpo algo dolorido, la túnica se me pega a causa de ésta y el calor hace mucho que se ha ido. 

Hace muchísimo frío y estoy tiritando. Oigo ruidos, pasos de gente que corre entre el lodo, y muchas voces que se confunden entre ellas. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Minutos, segundos, horas, días, años? Ni la más remota idea. Así que me vuelvo a hundir en mis pensamientos, paso una mano por la cara y alejo el agua que insiste en ahogarme. 

Ingresar a Hogwarts supuso una experiencia inolvidable. Significaba estar lejos de mi refugio y su grata seguridad que me había cobijado durante once años de mi vida y a la vez la ilusión de conocer muchos niños de mi edad y ser más feliz que en casa, viviendo cosas hermosas en compañía de mis nuevos amiguitos. 

Era, sin ir más lejos, un niño sin idea del mundo. 

Así que con temor y alegría, tomado de las manos de mis padres me dirigí a la estación de King Cross para tomar el expreso que me llevaría a Hogwarts. Me entristeció saber que mi hermano ya no estaría ahí, hacía un año que se había graduado, pero me contentaba como mi inocente idea de que los demás serían tan buenos y amables como él. 

Y entonces el miedo llegó. Supe que mis padres no subirían conmigo al Expreso, y por primera vez en mi vida estaría solo, viajando durante casi diez horas para llegar al que sería mi hogar durante 7 años. Mamá secó sus lágrimas al igual que mi hermano, y papá que tan solo acarició mi cabeza y me pidió que fuera valiente. 

Valiente. 

Río a lo que dan mis fuerzas, y lo hago con amargura, con mucha amargura por dentro. 

Porque a mi mente viene la primera experiencia amarga de mi vida. 

Estaba solo en ese tren lleno de niños mientras veía la estación desaparecer de mi vista. Solo y con un baúl tan pesado que no era capaz de tirar de él. Nadie parecía dispuesto a ayudarme; y ya no había padres ni hermano que me protegieran. Y sucedió lo que alguna vez me tenía que suceder. Un grupito de niños cuyas caras olvidé se encargaron de enseñarme a base de golpes y burlas que el mundo no era color de rosa. Ese día acabé con la túnica y el pelo revuelto, sin ranas de chocolate y con todo mi baúl desordenado. 

Y eso me rompió el corazón, marcando en mi vida el derrotero que seguiría sin saber, años después. 

Al final acabé acurrucado en un pequeño rincón, llorando en silencio por mi soledad y abandono. Y fue la primera ocasión en que vi a uno de ellos. Al más gentil y más bueno, como un angelito pálido y dulce que llegó en mi rescate aquel día y que no se burló de mis lágrimas, como harían otros en el curso de los años cuando me pescaban desprevenido y solo, para divertirse conmigo. 

Se hacía llamar Remus Lupin y terminó siendo mi compañero de casa. Si he de ser honesto, acabé en Gryffindor por la única cualidad que mejor se me ha dado: la de ver la mejor oportunidad y aprovecharla en mi beneficio. Sí, convencí al Sombrero de que me dejara estar junto a ese agradable niño Lupin que se había preocupado por mí. 

Lo más irónico de todo, es que el Sombrero me había elegido para Slytherin. 

En ese entonces no entendí por qué. 

Hoy, lo comprendo perfectamente. 

Vio mi corazón y con ello logró leer mis verdaderas intenciones; antes que simpatía o agrado, yo vi en Remus una forma de protegerme de futuros abusos. 

Suena aborrecible a como lo digo, pero quienes conocen mi historia, sabrán por qué ocupo este tono al referirme a ello. Mi temor al mundo me orilló a buscar sustitutos de mi amorosa familia, y él, junto con James y Sirius, fueron a quienes me aferré. 

Pero no, no me malinterpreten, eso no significa que solo haya usado a aquellos que se convirtieron en mis amigos, o que no les tuviese cariño. Los quise y mucho, fui feliz a su lado e hice lo poco que estaba en mis manos para hacerlos sentir orgullosos de mí, que me consideraran digno de ser su amigo y me amaran como los amé a ellos. 

Los admiraba tanto. 

Y obtuve su amor, porque nunca dejaron de cuidar de mí; en mi mente siempre llevo presente que estuvieron a mi lado en todo instante, intentando inculcarme confianza en mí mismo. Y por todo eso, los quise mucho más. 

Aún puedo recordar como si fuera ayer, nuestros días en Hogwarts, sin un Señor Oscuro del cual preocuparnos. Todo nuestro mundo estaba dentro del castillo, y nuestras únicas preocupaciones se limitaban a planear la nueva travesura del día, o escaparnos bajo la capa de James para escurrirnos a las cocinas por un bocadillo de media noche. Nuestro propósito en la vida era divertirnos a costa de violar cuantas reglas fueran posibles. 

Y a su lado me volví valiente y leal, porque no dudaba en seguirles; no quería perderlos y aunque entre mis razones estaba mi egoísmo, puedo asegurar que también había amor de mi parte. Por ese entonces la idea de traición jamás cruzó por mi cabeza, aun asustado y aterrado nunca pensé en delatarlos, porque eran mis amigos, los únicos y los mejores del mundo. 

Ellos fueron mi círculo de amor y mi refugio. Cada uno representaba algo en ese estrecho grupo de amigos: Remus era nuestra calma y nuestro sentido común; Sirius, la risa y la audacia; James el ingenio y el plan, y yo, el sentido de fidelidad y la mente que ideaba los más retorcidos planes. 

Retorcido y Fiel. 

Mis cualidades fueron una amarga ironía. Y aún puedo ver el rostro hermoso y risueño de Sirius en nuestro dormitorio, bromeándome el talento que me había ganado su respeto; y creo oír su voz clara y vivaz 

_¿Quién diría que tú, querido Peter, con esa cara de tonto desmañado que tienes... _

*Risas de James y Remus.* 

... eres quien maquina tales perversidades? 

*James y Remus desternillándose de risa en la cama.* 

Era cierto, a pesar de mi aspecto y mi actitud, era el observador minucioso y el cerebro detrás del plan perfecto. Aun cuando entre todos ideábamos el plan, era mi privilegio ser quien lo perfeccionara hasta no dejar ni una cosa fuera de lugar. Y nunca fallé. Y que Sirius reconociera con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos esa cualidad mía, era para mí el más preciado de los halagos. 

¡Ah, Sirius!, ¿quién diría lo que nos iba a pasar años después? ¿Qué hubieses pensado de haber sabido que uno de mis planes que tanto admirabas, te iba a condenar…? 

Los cuatro nos hundimos en el infierno… 

Y fue por mi mano. 

El cielo oscuro centellea encima de mí mientras la lluvia es cada vez más ligera, y yo sigo aquí, mirando esa negrura. Ya he dejado de sentir frío y pienso en todos ustedes; en ti James, en ti Sirius, en, ti Remus... porque ni un instante durante estos últimos diecisiete años he dejado de pensar en ustedes. 

¿Qué sentiste, James? 

¿Me odiaste cuando viste a Voldemort aparecer en el umbral de tu puerta? 

¿Maldeciste mi nombre? 

¿El día en que nos conocimos? 

Te aseguro que no fuiste el único. 

El miedo, ese sí que es un mal consejero; fue y ha sido el fantasma cruel que me ha perseguido sin descanso. 

¿Sabes cómo es?... yo te lo diré ... es malévolo y frío; lleno de perfidia y con una lengua que envenena la mente y el alma conforme pasan los días, se adueña de ti, te muestra infiernos si no te rindes ante él y te susurra dulces promesas al oído si te doblegas a su oscura voluntad. 

Te acosa día y noche, vez tras vez, a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar. No te deja, nunca. No conoce qué es la piedad y de ti poco a poco no va quedando más que un títere que se mueve a su voluntad, aterrado cuando se acerca a ti. 

Es como el Lord, pero aun más terrible. 

Te llenas de él y quiebra tu espíritu. El miedo es una maldición. 

Y yo la viví en aquél entonces, hasta el día de hoy. 

Junto mis manos como mi madre me enseñó al rezar y miro con más decisión al cielo. Mientras que de mi voz solo escapa un ronco susurro. 

Yo, Peter Pettigrew confieso... 

No... 

Mis labios tiemblan. 

**Yo pecador**, me confieso ante Dios todopoderoso y ante ustedes hermanos, que he pecado mucho... que he pecado demasiado... que dejé que el miedo devorara el amor que sentía por aquellos a quienes alguna vez llamé amigos. 

Ante Dios Omnipotente confieso que por mi propia mano hice matar a quien me dio sólo sonrisas y alegría; que hice encarcelar a quien me dio su apoyo y el valor de vivir; que hice sufrir a quien me regaló su amor y su fe en mí. Y que sin tener suficiente, le arrebaté la felicidad a un inocente. 

Y sé que ningún perdón merezco... Señor. 

Aprieto los ojos y siento lágrimas tibias surcar por mis mejillas sucias, mientras aprieto mis manos y entierro mis uñas en la carne hasta hacerme daño, hasta cansarme, hasta sangrar y sangrar porque ninguna penitencia será jamás suficiente como pago de todo el daño que hice. 

De mi garganta apenas escapa un gorgoteo, ¡triste y patética imitación de llanto!; y oigo pasos, muchos pasos, amortiguados por el lodazal, los oigo chapotear entre las sucias charcas y pronto mi nublada visión se llena con figuras altas y oscuras en derredor mío. 

Una de ellas, se inclina y saca la varita. 

¿Voy a morir? 

No... ya estoy muriendo, aquí en medio de esta tierra yerma que la lluvia ha convertido en lodazal y donde mi agonía ha sido larga. 

Supongo que es lo mejor que puedo esperar. Todo acabará de una vez y me apena saber que no he podido verlos, hablarles, pedirles perdón aunque sea a señas, o con estos ojos aguados y nublados de tanto cansancio. 

Espero mi fin a manos de quien quiera que sea. 

_"Lumos"_

La varita se enciende mientras siento una mano cálida, deslizarse con tierno cuidado por debajo de mi nuca. ¿Hacía cuánto que nadie me tocaba así? Lo recuerdo bien, mis ojos aguados se anegan al recordar días mejores y gimo débilmente como un pobre can herido. La luz ya no me molesta y oigo voces que mi embotada mente ya no es capaz de reconocer. 

La varita se aleja lo suficiente para descubrir el rostro terriblemente pálido de su dueño, el mismo que me sostiene la cabeza, agotado hasta el extremo, sucio de tierra y sangre. Pero es un rostro que reconozco bien y que nunca dejó de ser amado. Porque fue parte de uno de los mejores recuerdos de esta desgracia que fue mi vida. 

Grazno su nombre, y hasta entonces me percato del sabor metálico de la sangre manando por mi boca. Ha sido peor de lo que esperaba y empiezo a toser y a toser manchando mi túnica y la de él en ese doloroso espasmo. Duele sí, pero más me dolería no poder decirle lo que tanto he ansiado decir durante estos últimos días. Me aferro a él a lo que mis fuerzas me permiten y encuentro sus ojos dorados. 

Perdón... 

Susurro perdón desde lo más hondo de mí. Lo suplico, lo ansió, lo necesito. 

Perdón por tantas, tantas cosas; perdón por haberte mentido, por haberte hecho sufrir, por traicionarte, por alejarme de ti, por quitarte a Sirius, a James, tu felicidad. Te pido perdón por todo eso y más, lo hago así, aquí, con este corazón roto. 

Perdona por esta excusa de voz. 

Y tú... sonríes, y lo dices. 

_Te perdono... amigo._

Querido Remus, dulce y amable Remus, ¿Perdonas a esta bestia que tanto daño te hizo? ¿A mí, que fui el verdadero monstruo? No lo merezco, te lo digo con la mirada, pero tú niegas que sea así. Y tampoco me puedo mentir, ni puedo mentirte, diciendo que no lo anhelé con el alma. 

Alguien toma tu varita y aprietas mi mano, es bueno volver a sentirlas, siguen tan cálidas como siempre y ni esta fría llovizna es capaz de enfriarlas. Me hacen recordar años que se fueron, cuando tomabas mis manos cada vez que chicos de otras casas me molestaban y yo con el corazón roto me acurrucaba en un rincón para llorar mi vergüenza, hasta que tú me encontrabas y me estrechabas, haciéndome saber que aún era querido. 

_"Gracias"_, te digo en un susurro y me pregunto por Harry mientras pasas un pañuelo para limpiar mi boca manchada. Me conformaría con verlo aunque fuera un momento, saber que está bien y que nada ha sido en vano. Es lo único y lo último que pido antes de irme. 

Y sé que lo entiendes cuando te veo sonreírme desde mi sitio, acunado en tu regazo, mientras siento que las fuerzas me abandonan. Tus ojos me señalan hacia el frente y ahí, surgiendo entre penumbras vuelvo a ver a esa maravillosa y perturbadora replica de James. Aún más sucio y cansado que tú, pero extrañamente en paz y llena de una fuerza que nunca le había visto, incluso luchando contra Voldemort. 

Me alzo pese a las protestas de Remus, quien trata de acostarme de nuevo para que no me agote. No te preocupes, amigo, la verdad ya no hay nada que hacer, ponerse en la trayectoria de una maldición del Lord Oscuro no puede dar otro resultado, mas que la muerte. Y sólo pienso en aferrarme a este chico de ojos verdes como un naufrago a la última tabla. Y me arrepiento desde lo más hondo, por haberlo condenado de esta manera. 

Hubiera querido decirles tantas, tantas cosas: como que en estos últimos días no abandonó mi mente, que me pregunté si tenía miedo, si estaba bien, que quise saber qué sentiría al enfrentarse al asesino de sus padres y saber que este duelo era a matar o morir. Que recordé a sus padres, que lamenté haber fallado tan estrepitosamente, que Sirius, James y Lily eran seres maravillosos y que aún los extrañaba. 

Pensé tanto en él. Y me preocupe aún más, como nunca en toda su vida lo hice. 

Y aquí lo tengo sosteniendo mis manos frías y húmedas; dándole lo último que necesitaba para ser feliz. 

Mi arrepentimiento, y mi vida. 

Fue un honor ser tu escudo, muchacho. Sentir la maldición quemante del Lord apresando y destrozando mi cuerpo, ha sido poco en comparación por todos estos años. Ha valido la pena, porque tu perdón y el de Remus lo valen todo para mí. 

Tus ojos aun siguen sorprendidos pero me sonríes, y Lily y James vuelven a vivir; me dices que estas feliz y me das las gracias por protegerte. Me has perdonado, y es suficiente. 

Así que me dejo ir, oigo gemidos ahogados, a ti gritando mi nombre y el tacto de Remus acariciando mi rostro, despidiéndose de mí. Ha pesar de todo, ha sido un buen final, porque hace mucho que dejó de llover y yo he dejado de sentir frío.   
  


Creo que ahora si me puedo considerar un verdadero Gryffindor, ¿verdad Sirius...?   


* * *

  
  
**Nació:** el 7 de Septiembre   
**LLegó a la Perfección:** el 2 de Octubre   
  
**Freetalk:** Que puedo decir. Peter se la pasó dando golpecitos en mi cabeza hasta que me puse en la labor de escribirle algo. Así que salió esto, para el Marauder más ignorado y menos querido de los cuatro (Si, habemos unos que si lo queremos ^_^ ) . A mis ojos, no merece ser juzgado tan duramente, porque poco sabemos de él y de sus motivos, cuyo trasfondo debió ser más profundo . So... aquí están mis dos centavos.   
  



End file.
